


You Were Fire (And I Wanted To Burn)

by graveltotempo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Dead Bianca, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt Percy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's all Gabe, M/M, Nico Is In Denial, Past Child Abuse, Percy Goes Through A Lot, Poseidon Is Not Dead, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, they have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is everything that anyone would want to be: he's pretty, he's sassy, he's captain of the swimming team, and he's mysterious.</p><p> </p><p>    But Percy is also kind, he's also hurt, he's also just a boy who had to grow up too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>    But Percy is also dark and dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>    Percy is fire.</p><p> </p><p>    And maybe Nico wanted to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Fire (And I Wanted To Burn)

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm just testing the waters, see if you like the idea of this fic! I'm also on
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

Nico sighed when finally the bell rang, signing the end of the lesson and the beginning of the break. He remained sat, however, to not miss the teacher’s last words. 

He felt a pang of sympathy for the man, who tried in vain to let himself be heard by the herd of teenagers in the English class. His face was red while he tried to speak over the noise of the class, saying stuff like “ _I dismiss you, not the bell_ ” but nobody was listening. 

After another couple of shouts with no answer, the man resigned to writing on the board the last assignments and leave. Nico bit his lower lip while he tried to see the board from where he was sitting in the last row. 

He checked his bag for the glasses that he normally wore, before remembering that he left them at home in his room. 

The dark haired boy huffed, and took a deep breath, grabbing his planner and nearing the board. 

No one was minding him any attention, but Nico couldn’t feel at ease while he stalked forward. He knew that no one was looking at him, but he felt everyone’s gaze on him. 

He wrote neatly the words from the board, almost rolling his eyes at the stupid assignment. He felt a movement behind him and turned around to see who it was. 

_Jason_ _Grace_ was standing next to him, phone in his hands as he snapped a rapid picture of the board. The blonde turned to Nico, and gave him a friendly smile. “Ehi.” 

_Oh, Hades. Conversation skills, where are you at_ ? Nico felt his throat go dry. He had never been particularly good at making conversation especially to good looking blondes double his height with deep blue eyes and captains of the school’s soccer team. Nico bit his lower lip and blushed a little, before nodding at him and walk away as fast as possible. 

_Gods, why am I always like this with other people?_ He asked himself as he sat again at his spot at the back of the classroom. From his location he could clearly see the rest of the class. Half of the students had left for break, but many where still sat in their little groups. 

“Nico, can I see your notes?” asked a voice next to him. Nico turned to face Reyna, already nodding. 

Reyna and him were not exactly friends. They did however sit next to each other in all the lessons they shared and usually, if Annabeth Chase was missing or was in group with someone else, they grouped together. 

Nico grinned at her, and passed her the notes: he _liked_ Reyna. She was calm and gentle, a lighthouse in the mess that was High School. An unshakable mountain. She wasn’t shy like Nico. On the contrary she was one of the most popular girls in the school, and captain of the girl’s football team. She was friends with Jason, and used to date him. Her skin was like honey and her hair was long and silky. She was one of the most longed for girls in the school, but Jason had been her last relationship, ended abruptly a few months prior. 

Nico let her read the notes, while he took out his lunch from his bag. He was eating his bag of crisps when Annabeth Chase stopped before his desk. 

She wasn’t even looking at him, but Nico felt himself freeze. In his humble opinion, Annabeth was the _scariest_ girl in the entire _school_. 

Prefect, tall and blonde, with one of the highest grades in the entire school and member of the girl’s football team. She was the brain of the school and no person who had any remote liking for girls could deny having had a crush on her. 

The girl was currently talking to Reyna. “Arellano, about today’s training schedule… We have to train with the boys.” She announced, taking a chair and facing it towards the captain. 

Nico stared at his bag of chips, unsure what to do. Annabeth didn’t seem to have noticed him sitting next to Reyna ( _yet_ ), and he would have preferred it to remain like this, _thank you very much_. 

Reyna rolled her eyes. “Great. Does this mean that we have to find someone else to bring us something to drink during training?” asked the golden eyed girl. 

Nico tried to take a chip in the most silent way he could muster without being noticed. Annabeth huffed. “Jason would make it become a long argument if we try and ask Valdez. And to be honest, the less I see Valdez, the better.” 

Reyna laughed at this. “What did he do now?” she asked, heaving an elbow on the table and holding her chin with her palm. 

Annabeth made an annoyed sound. “His latest ‘ _invention’_ ” she started making quotation marks with her hands “managed to destroy the girl’s bathroom. And he still hasn’t explained what the Hades was he doing in the girl’s bathroom.” 

Reyna rolled her eyes, amused. “Valdez, Valdez.” She said, shaking her head. “Anyway, I would prefer not to send one of the girls to take the drinks, and I would rather not go myself. First, because boys are always horny, especially when they see a girl wearing shorts, second, _because boys are always horny, especially when they see a girl wearing shorts._ ” 

Annabeth couldn’t help but smirk at this, while she mixed the contents of Reyna’s froyo with a straw. 

Nico bit down a chip, and now Annabeth turned to him. He felt the tip of his ears turning red, while the girl with grey eyes looked down at him. “Di Angelo.” She said. 

Nico almost swallowed the entire chip and nearly choked on it, Reyna worriedly hitting him in the back. Even Annabeth was looking at him with an arched eyebrow. “Nico, you all right?” asked Reyna. 

Nico nodded, mortified. “Yeah, uh, I’m fine.” He then turned to Annabeth, waiting for whatever she was about to sentence him about 

Weirdly enough, the blonde wasn’t looking at him like she wanted to stab him. She was almost smiling. “Di Angelo, I was wondering, are you part of any club or do you do any extracurricular activity?” she asked him. 

Nico shook his head, then thought about it again and nodded. He cleared his throat. “Well, I come school on Saturdays to tutor a group of elementary children. For extra credits.” He explained. 

Annabeth nodded. Then she bit her lip, before asking him the question that clearly was bothering her. “If you have nothing else to do, would you mind helping us? Valdez usually is in charge of bringing drinks to us and the boys, since we usually train on different days. But today we are both training, and I don’t want to start an argument with Jason.” She explained. 

Nico breathed out. He had feared for a second that she was going to ask some nasty thing like- _horror_ \- train with the boys or – _fear_ \- play with the girls. He shrugged. “Sure, I can help.” He said, not particularly bothered by it. He had helped Leo before, he knew how it worked. Plus he was being _helpful_! Blessing to the gods! 

Reyna gave him a sincere smile. “You would really do it? You are a _saviour_ , Nico.” 

The boy just smiled a little at that, grateful for the appreciation. 

*** 

“Nico! Thank the _gods_ you are here!” called Annabeth running towards him. Nico had just reached the football pitches, a cart filled with water and other drinks and Leo Valdez in tow. 

Leo was a friend of Nico’s. Well, he was actually a friend of Hazel’s (read: he had a crush on her), his cousin that lived with them. But since Hazel and Nico were really close, Leo had entered the circle of people he could say _hi_ to on the streets and expect a _hi_ back. 

Leo paled at the sight of Annabeth, and immediately started towards the opposite side of the football pitch, and Nico couldn’t hold it against him. 

Although she was smiling, and was dressed in nothing more than shorts and a tee, Nico couldn’t feel comfortable around her. “Ehi.” He said, blushing a little. 

Annabeth stopped beside him and took a deep breath before smiling again to him. “You are a sweetheart, Di Angelo, thank you so much.” She said, taking the small cart and pushing it towards the rest of the girls. 

Nico remained still, unsure what to do. Should he wait for them to finish and take back the cart? Or should he just go home? Or should he wait for Leo? 

_For Stix’s sake, Nico_ ! He reprimanded himself _. If they had needed you, they would have told you,_ he decided, making his way towards the exit. 

Only, he never got to the exit. He heard from faraway someone shouting ‘ _Look out_!”, before an oval shaped object hit him on the head, sending him on the ground. 

Nico fainted. 


End file.
